


嘉闻 | 恋爱游戏 7

by jdnxenel



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdnxenel/pseuds/jdnxenel
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	嘉闻 | 恋爱游戏 7

其实翟潇闻没有任何的接吻经验，刚才也只是凭着激动的心情就贴上了焉栩嘉的唇，可是下一步就不知道自己该干什么了。

正思考着自己下一步该怎么做时，一只手一把搂过自己的腰，两个人的身体紧紧地靠在一起。对方的另一只手扣住自己的脑袋不让自己离开，随后一条柔软的东西就趁着自己的牙关松开的片刻不带犹豫地闯了进来。

“……唔！”翟潇闻发现自己被焉栩嘉用舌头轻轻舔过了上颚，整个人立刻抖了一下。

焉栩嘉听到翟潇闻的哼声也没有停顿或者犹豫，只是继续顺着翟潇闻的牙齿缓缓舔过，任由翟潇闻在自己怀里不停地推拒着却无动于衷。

焉栩嘉不知道是不是翟潇闻现在作为向导身体敏感了很多还是怎样，他感觉翟潇闻的口腔有点发烫。见翟潇闻还是反应不过来，焉栩嘉也不着急。

他从进攻口腔转为慢慢吮吸着翟潇闻的两瓣嘴唇，给翟潇闻一个缓冲的机会。

翟潇闻一边用仅存的一点理智想着这家伙怎么立刻变了一个人一样，后面再一想觉得果然还是刚刚跟自己检讨的焉栩嘉不太正常。

翟潇闻胡思乱想着，连最基本的换气都被自己忘得差不多了。

焉栩嘉不忍心让翟潇闻几近整个人都被憋得通红，终于在轻咬了一下翟潇闻的上唇后放过了他，给了彼此一点喘息的机会。

“你个家伙……”翟潇闻掐了一下焉栩嘉的腰，“刚刚检讨的时候是不是故意的？”

“有时候适当的卖惨还是能收到意想不到的惊喜的。”焉栩嘉捏捏翟潇闻的后颈，“潇闻，你现在身体好烫。”

“所以我说了我真的到发情期了。”翟潇闻没什么大反应，只是有些别扭地挪了挪身子，“你还不信，我现在已经站不起来了。”

翟潇闻把下巴搁在焉栩嘉的肩窝那里，焉栩嘉顺势摸了摸翟潇闻的脑袋：“那我直接这样把你抱回宿舍？”

“那还是算了，我要脸。”翟潇闻把头抬起来，拍拍焉栩嘉的背，“你背我。”

焉栩嘉欣然答应，扶着翟潇闻起来之后又背对着翟潇闻蹲下，翟潇闻摇摇晃晃地趴到焉栩嘉背上，搂紧对方的脖子，任由焉栩嘉抱着自己的两条腿就走出了天台。

时运还是比较给面子的，两个人回去的路上没有遇到别的人，也避免了被调侃或者惊讶的尴尬。

回到房间之后，焉栩嘉几乎是毫不犹豫地就把翟潇闻往自己床上一丢，便转过身盯着对方。

翟潇闻这次是真的进入了所谓的发情期，一只胳膊被他挡住眼睛，正张着嘴巴大喘着气，腿还不老实地胡乱蹬了两下。

“嘉嘉……”

翟潇闻从喉咙里发出了黏糊软糯的声音。

焉栩嘉咽了口口水，定定地看着翟潇闻，慢慢俯下身，双手摸上翟潇闻的衣角。

“我，我帮你把衣服脱下来。”

翟潇闻此时几乎已经软成了一滩水，他完全没想到所谓的发情期有这么狠的功效，还不如取消这次体验直接脱裤子上，至少那样还能显得自己强势一点。顺从地让焉栩嘉帮自己把衣服一件一件的脱下后，焉栩嘉把衣服全部扔在翟潇闻的床上，然后开始脱自己的衣服。

翟潇闻眯着眼睛看着眼前一片春光，脑子混沌一片不知道该怎么运转，直到看到焉栩嘉脱得只剩下一条内裤的时候没忍住骂出了声。

“我操！”翟潇闻爆了粗口，甚至立刻撑起自己的身体往后挪了挪，“你他妈是不是作弊了？这我会死的吧焉栩嘉？”

“……”焉栩嘉低头看了看自己的某个地方，又抬起头看向翟潇闻，“你放心，回现实就是你以前看过的那样，不会死人的。”

“我以前什么时候看过啊！！”翟潇闻有点崩溃，捂住眼睛不再去看，“我要是真的因为失血过多去世了记得给我陪葬。”

“你放心，”焉栩嘉伸出手拉开翟潇闻的手，两个人的眼睛对上，“你要相信你现在身为向导的潜在实力。”

翟潇闻欲哭无泪由焉栩嘉开始折腾自己：“……”不，我不想去想。

翟潇闻早已挺起的性器开始冒水，后面一张一合的小穴也开始主动地分泌液体。焉栩嘉让自己的膝盖跪在翟潇闻的身侧，一只手摸上了对方的性器开始撸动，另一只手则探向了那苦苦等待着自己拜访的地方。

湿湿滑滑的穴道在手指造访的那一瞬间便迫不及待地迎合了上去，紧紧缠着焉栩嘉的两根手指吸吮着。

焉栩嘉凭着记忆试探着按了按那敏感的穴肉，让身下的人不受控制地又呜咽了两声。

“翟潇闻……”焉栩嘉哑着嗓子开口，“看着我。”

翟潇闻睁开眼睛，因为太过刺激而产生的眼泪充盈在自己的眼眶中，隐隐约约看得有些不太真实。

“嗯……好了没有……”翟潇闻忍不住扭了扭身子，试图用这样的方式去减少一些身上的燥热之感，“我好难受……好热……”

翟潇闻身上那淡淡的清茶香味一步一步在狭小的房间里扩散，熏得两个人都有些沉溺于这份情欲之中，但又不感到腻味。

焉栩嘉觉得自己下身的性器已经涨得发痛发紫，但他还是担心着翟潇闻的感受，只好继续小心翼翼地扩张着，他想让翟潇闻舒服一点。

“痒，嘉嘉，好痒啊……”

焉栩嘉把嘴凑到翟潇闻耳边，抱着点恶趣味地贴着耳朵问，把气全部喷在翟潇闻的耳边，惹得对方缩了缩脖子：“潇闻又哪里痒了？”

翟潇闻的手摸向自己的两粒乳头，胡乱地揉搓着，本还是浅红色的乳晕现在被揉弄的连带着旁边本是白皙的皮肤都开始发红，粉粉的肤色和毫不怜惜的动作就这么直接地刺激着焉栩嘉的视线和大脑。

“上面……这里，好痒。”翟潇闻轻声哼哼着，“要嘉嘉帮忙吸一吸……”

焉栩嘉顺着翟潇闻的话含住了其中一边，舌尖戳刺着乳尖，时不时还轻轻咬住拉扯两下，爽得翟潇闻不受控制地抬腰挺胸直把那东西往焉栩嘉嘴里送，同时丝毫不掩饰和压抑从自己嘴里跑出来的呻吟。

“嘉嘉，另一边也要……”翟潇闻用手捏了捏正埋在自己胸前的人的后颈，示意着它被对方的忽视。

放过刚刚被自己舔弄过的乳头，焉栩嘉又立刻转向了另一边，刚刚被吮吸过的乳尖还带着亮晶晶的唾液，暴露在空气下让翟潇闻感觉有些凉凉的，隐隐胀痛的感觉仿佛是因为被吸肿了些。

上下同时被照顾着，翟潇闻一边在嘴里不停地喊着“嘉嘉”一边为了配合焉栩嘉的动作将自己的双腿分开缠上了焉栩嘉的腰。

在翟潇闻低低的呻吟和焉栩嘉的低喘声中，焉栩嘉感觉翟潇闻的后穴已经适应了手指的抽插，乖顺地一张一合地配合着。

焉栩嘉扶着自己的性器对上了翟潇闻的穴口，却在进入前又刹住了车。

翟潇闻整个人陷在深绿色的被子里，显得本就足够白得身体更是能够发光一般。两条修长的腿因为自己手的姿势而被迫向两边分开，露出硬得不行的性器和一个有些过分粉嫩的穴口。

焉栩嘉看着翟潇闻的眼睛，受发情期的情欲影响，现在对方的眼角红得甚至有些艳丽，嘴唇也被自己之前有些不知轻重地啃咬搞得微微发肿，还有碎碎的呻吟从那两瓣红唇里传出。

焉栩嘉觉得自己在第一次床事体验上好像就遇到了那种所谓的小妖精。

大概是犹豫了太久，翟潇闻不满地抬起一只手拍向焉栩嘉：“你磨蹭什么呢……”

焉栩嘉闻言也放弃再多地顾及翟潇闻会不会难受，在此情此景下他只想把身下之人狠狠地占为己有。

顶端刚刚纳入，先前好不容易适应异物的穴肉迫不及待地迎了上来，翟潇闻的性器也在自己插入的那一瞬间射了出来，滴在了焉栩嘉的手上和腹部。

“啊……”翟潇闻眼神涣散地看着天花板，任由焉栩嘉一边进入自己的身体一边帮自己延长射精后的快感，“虽然感觉自己早泄了，但真的好爽……啊！焉栩嘉你轻点！”

焉栩嘉知道自己是碰到翟潇闻的敏感点了，毫不犹豫地对翟潇闻最后一句话选择左耳朵进右耳朵出的态度，就着现在进入的深度又不客气地戳了两下。

翟潇闻一边被爽得让呻吟声又拔高了几分，一边却感觉自己身体深处好像又空虚了一些。

“嘉嘉……”翟潇闻抬起一只手乱晃着，想要去找焉栩嘉的手。

焉栩嘉心有灵犀地抓住翟潇闻的那只手十指相扣，一边尝试着继续深入，一边时不时浅浅地抽插两下缓解对方的瘙痒。

“全部进来，嘉嘉……”翟潇闻在握住焉栩嘉的手之后开口，“快点，我想感受到你的存在。”

本就担心着对方的焉栩嘉听到这话不再犹豫，一鼓作气直接将整根没了进去。

翟潇闻被这猛的进入终于控制不住自己的呻吟：“哈……啊……”

不同于平时的那种可爱卖萌时的软乎乎的腔调，此时此刻翟潇闻的声音里更多的是混杂在夏日汽水中的一种天然的诱惑和软糯。

翟潇闻湿热的窄穴没有花费多久就完全适应了对方粗长的性器，开始细微地蠕动收缩着，把焉栩嘉这个本质还是个处男的小孩夹得舒爽不已，没经验的焉栩嘉此刻就庆幸着哨兵的身体让自己不至于立刻缴械投降。

一边开始着抽动，焉栩嘉一边低下头再次亲吻上那一直泄出软糯呻吟的唇瓣。

悉数的呻吟全部被两个人吞进了肚子里，整个房间只留下肉体发出的啪啪声和偶尔传来的呜咽声。

“这样，可以吗？”焉栩嘉放过翟潇闻的嘴唇，双手扶着翟潇闻的腰继续毫不客气地冲撞着深处。

翟潇闻的手紧紧抓住旁边的被子，眯着的眼睛淌出了些许泪水，用“唔”或“嗯”的气音算是回答焉栩嘉那并不需要答案的问题。

又过了一会儿，焉栩嘉突然听到了一声似乎有些缥缈的喊声：“嘉嘉，闭眼。”

焉栩嘉闻言乖巧地闭上了眼睛，身下抽动的速度似乎也为了对方接下来的动作稍稍放慢了些许。

顷刻间，焉栩嘉感觉到有什么细小的分支闯进了自己的精神领域，开始慢慢地缠上原本沉寂在自己精神海里的分支，亲密地接触着。

随着数量的一点点增多，本就因身体结合而爽得不行的两人此时此刻仿佛被送上了极乐世界。

精神与肉体的双重交融让两个人完全把思维放在了这场酣畅淋漓的性爱之中，不愿从其之中清醒过来。

人类的本能在这种时刻好像总是比大脑运转的更快一些，先前为了照顾翟潇闻动作的缓慢抽插在被欲望和本能的逐步控制下愈来愈快，毫无章法地横冲直撞让翟潇闻只能断断续续地从嘴里发出几声不成调的呻吟。

“太快了……”

“啊……别顶那里……”

焉栩嘉一边听着翟潇闻模模糊糊的呻吟，一边尝试着九浅一深的方式戳弄着翟潇闻。

就在刚刚一下的深入中，焉栩嘉突然发现自己仿佛传过了一遍酥麻全身的电流。

紧接着，可以被称为澎湃而热情的爱意通过刚刚成功的精神连接猛烈地传向正在床上的两人彼此的思维中。

仿佛被浸泡在暖乎乎香喷喷的温水中沉浮，翟潇闻不得不承认他现在又有点感谢当时没有放弃这次体验的自己和焉栩嘉了。

翟潇闻本来绵软的低声呻吟也再次随着情意的深层冲击而变了调，焉栩嘉也在充斥在自己精神海里的陌生而又熟悉的爱意的影响下逐渐进入最后的冲刺。

翟潇闻迎合着焉栩嘉又快又狠地顶弄，同时也不甘示弱地在精神连接中挑逗和撩拨着焉栩嘉意外敏感而害羞的精神分支。

双重的快感让翟潇闻的脚趾都爽得无意识地蜷缩扭动着，蹭过焉栩嘉尾椎那块地方把两个人都搞得痒得不行，焉栩嘉只好加快了速度一下一下顶弄着身下人的穴道。

“潇闻……潇闻……”焉栩嘉一边抽插着，一边一次又一次地重复着身下人对面名字。

不如焉栩嘉那般喊自己的名字来的连贯，但翟潇闻还是有一下没一下的在呻吟声中回复着。

“嘉嘉……栩嘉……唔……”

不知又进行了多少次抽插，焉栩嘉终于放开精关射向了深处。

翟潇闻被刺激得一抖，脖子也微微扬起。

“翟潇闻……”焉栩嘉喊着翟潇闻的全名，就着现在的姿势再次亲上了翟潇闻的额头。

焉栩嘉慢慢地从额头亲吻到睫毛，从脸颊亲吻到嘴角，只是迟迟不去碰那早已被自己咬得红肿的地方。

“我好喜欢你，好喜欢好喜欢你。”焉栩嘉亲着翟潇闻的嘴角，舌尖轻轻舔弄着。

翟潇闻尝试着睁开眼睛，嘴勉勉强强地尝试着在被对方“捣乱”的情况下开口：

“我也喜欢你……特别，特别特别喜欢你。”

不知何时消失的两只小动物重新出现在了两人身边的书桌上，小企鹅抬起翅膀碰了碰猫头鹰肚子面前的软毛，得到对方的默许之后欢快地爬上了猫头鹰的后边。

小企鹅趴在猫头鹰的后背上，脑袋正好搭在猫头鹰的脑袋上，柔顺而洁白的软毛让小企鹅舒服得眯起了眼睛，而身下的猫头鹰也慢悠悠地眯起了眼睛。

小企鹅用余光看着床上那两个紧紧抱在一起的男生，随后完全闭上了眼睛。

虽然那个哥哥的脑袋也很舒服，自己也很喜欢，

但果然还是在这里待着最最舒服，那个哥哥就归我的傻主人好了。


End file.
